


Cynosure

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, apparently I like hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly always found it hard to let go and accept that he couldn't save everyone, but that didn't stop him from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> *For Pall*

Pushing your body to the brink is what you sign up for when you decide to become a firefighter. You just can't let anything hold you back when there's a person's life on the line. When someone you can save, someone who trusts you because you're a firefighter, is counting on you to help them, you can't let them down.  
Those are the thought that run through Kelly's mind when he works, when he puts his life out there for people.  
And when he does get hurt, like he did today, he usually has a reason. He must've done something right to be in this much pain. Or maybe it's that he had the best intentions, he just couldn't exactly play it out like he'd originally planned. Either way, the job was done and he was happy about that fact, even if he was gonna be in the hospital for a few days.

"Mr. Severide?" The doctor asked hesitantly, looking up from his clipboard.

Kelly glanced over to the older man who had just walked into the room, "Yeah?" 

"Are you up for visitors? There's a man here named Casey who said, and I quote, 'I need to know for myself that that idiot is actually alive and I'm not leaving until you let me see him.'"

Kelly chuckled, "You can let him in, thanks."

The doctor smiled, "You got it."

A few moments later Matt walked into the room, he looked a little unsure at first, but continued nonetheless.

"You're okay." Was the first thing Matt said. "When they took you away and you were unconscious..."

Kelly shifted his gaze down to his hands, he knew he probably gave everyone a good scare by barely making it out of the hellhole of a building.

Matt sat down on the chair conveniently placed beside the Kelly's bed and sighed slightly, sounding more relieved than anything else, "So, does it hurt?" He asked, looking at the bandages around his bruised ribs. 

"I'll live." 

"What were you thinking anyway? Going back into the building, you knew that place was gonna collapse. You could've died." Matt ranted, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Trust me, I know. But I couldn't let that kid die... Besides, I think we both know it's gonna take more than a couple of falling beams to get rid of me."

"It's just..." Matt looked down at the floor, "You're just such an idiot sometimes."

Kelly smiled then shrugged, "Can't help it."

They both quietly laughed at that, the tension they were both painfully aware of slowly dissipating into the comfortable silence they often shared.  
Kelly tried shifting to a better position in the hospital bed, wincing as he did so.

"Easy there. You alright?" Matt inquired, concern edging his low voice as he reached out to stop Kelly from moving.

"Yeah," Kelly affirmed, enjoying the little sparks that traveled through his body as a result of Matt laying his palms flat against his chest, holding him still. 

"Good." Matt nodded, his hands not moving as he watched Kelly, "How long do you have to stay here for?"

"Doctor said probably a couple of days at least." Kelly said with dismay, the thought of being cooped up in the tiny hospital bed for so many hours in a row seeming rather daunting.

Matt nodded, "Lucky you." He spouted, his words dripping with sarcasm as a small smile played at his lips.  
He envisioned Kelly, completely bored out of his mind, having nothing to do, feeling all helpless in the hospital bed. Matt figured it would be funny to watch at first, but he also knew that it wouldn't be long before he started feeling bad for Kelly.

"Yeah, whatever." It was obviously not the best situation, but Kelly was prepared to make the best of things.

And as Matt leaned in and softly pressed a kiss to Kelly's lips, he decided he was too.


End file.
